1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows a connector 100, which also is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,208. The prior art connector 100 is provided with a locking piece 101 that projects from an upper surface of the connector 100 for keeping the connector 100 and a mating connector (not shown) connected with each other. An actuator 103 is formed at the rear end of the upper surface of the locking piece 101 to enable the locking piece 101 to be flexed.
A pair of ribs 102 projects upward from the upper surface of the connector 100 and extends in the front-to-back direction of the connector 100. The ribs 102 are positioned at both sides of the locking piece 101, and function to protect the locking piece 101.
In the connector 100, it is necessary to space the actuator 103 and each of the ribs 102 from each other at a predetermined gap 104 to permit an operation of pressing the locking piece 101 and for reasons of a molding die. The prior art connector 100 may be part of a wire harness, and may be packed in a case with other wire harnesses for transport to a location where the wire harnesses will be installed. In taking out a wire harness packed in a case, an electric wire W may drop into the gap 104 between the actuator 103 and each of the ribs 102 and may move into the space below the lower surface of the locking piece 101. As a result, there is a possibility that the rear portion of the locking piece 101 is pulled upward.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-described situation. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector capable of preventing an electric wire that has penetrated into the gap between a locking piece and a rib from moving into the space formed below a lower surface of the locking piece.
The subject invention is directed to a connector having a housing capable of accommodating at least one metal terminal fitting therein, engaging. The housing includes an upper surface, and a locking piece is formed on the upper surface. The locking piece is configured to engage a mating housing and to keep both housings connected with each other. The upper surface of the housing further is provided with a pair of ribs. The ribs project from the housing along both sides of the locking piece. In this construction, an overhang projects upward from an end of an upper surface of the locking piece and laterally from both sides of the locking piece. A thick portion is formed on each of the ribs at a position below the overhang such that the thick portion narrows the width of a gap between the locking piece and the thick portion.
It is preferable that a tapered surface is formed on the peripheral edge of the locking piece.
According to the invention, even though an electric wire may penetrate into the gap between the locking piece and the rib, it is very difficult for the electric wire to move downward beyond the thick portion on the rib. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the electric wire from penetrating into the space below the lower surface of the locking piece, and hence it is possible to prevent the locking piece from being bent in a direction upward and away from the housing.